Regular Show
Regular Show is the 1996 American animated science fiction buddy comedy film was produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (now Cartoon Network Studios) for Cartoon Network. Plot 'The Power ("The Pilot")' In their room at the house, as a wrestling match plays on the TV in the background, Rigby, standing atop a filing cabinet in the corner of a home-made wrestling ring, tells Beef Burrito (a doll) to "take back" what he said about his mom. When Beef Burrito is silent, Rigby jumps from the filing cabinet to a trampoline, then onto Beef Burrito. He unleashes several moves on him, then makes the doll punch him back. Mordecai requests to be tagged in, which Rigby does. Asking Beef Burrito if he wants the pair to "put the hurt on" him, Mordecai, standing on the filing cabinets, slam dunks Rigby into the trampoline. This hurls Rigby across the room, hitting the wall and landing in a trash basket. Rigby and Mordecai enjoy a laugh over the match that just transpired. After a moment, the pair shout in panic over the damage in the wall. Mordecai laments his decision to play-wrestle instead of going outside to work. He worries that the pair will get fired. When Rigby asks how the two will fix the hole, Mordecai reminds him that they can't fix it, and can't afford to pay for it. Mordecai suggests that they convince Benson to give them raises so they can cover the cost of repairs. Rigby agrees that getting raises is the perfect solution, and tells Mordecai that they should ask Benson, and use Hamboning to convince him. When Mordecai suggests just explaining the situation, Rigby mocks him and again suggests Hamboning, that Hamboning will save his life someday. Mordecai insists that they are not going to use Hamboning, and Rigby pulls out a red keyboard. Impressed, Mordecai asks him where he got it from, and Rigby replies, "I have my methods". In a flashback, a Wizard leaves the keyboard on a park bench while he relieves himself behind a bush. Rigby sneaks up and takes it. Back in the present, Mordecai asks how the keyboard will get them raises. Rigby responds by playing a few notes. Impressed, Mordecai asks if Rigby has named the keyboard. Rigby allows Mordecai to choose the name, and Mordecai chooses "The Power", beacause he has always wanted to date a girl by that name. Rigby announces that he likes the name, and "The Power" magically appears on the keyboard. Outside, Mordecai and Rigby use the keyboard to practice a short choreographed song, ending with them saying, in unison, "Give us a raise, loser!" Pops approaches the pair. Rigby suggests privately to Mordecai that they test the Power on Pops. Mordecai agrees, suggesting they don't call Pops a "loser" so he doesn't cry. The pair test their song on Pops, who proclaims it a "good show", and gives the pair a "pay increase" of butterscotch ripple lollipops. They successfully test its magical properties on Pops, who gives them lollipops. The pair take their song to Benson, who agrees that the pair deserve a raise. Telling them that they'll negotiate their new pay rates later in the week, he gives each of them twenty dollars. Rigby declares that they can do everything they've ever wanted. A montage follows in which the pair use the Power to, among other things create a bouncy castle, blast off into space and drive a classic Dodge Challenger. Their fun is interrupted by Skips, who tells the pair that they shouldn't be doing what they're doing. The pair attempts to use the Power to persuade Skips to "go away" with a lengthy song. With the last line, "it's time for you to go to the Moon", Skips disappears. Mordecai berates Rigby for saying "Moon" instead of "room", and demands that he bring Skips back. Rigby explains that he can't bring Skips back since he can't see him, and Mordecai declares that they have to get Skips back. Benson and Pops come out of the House, asking if the pair has seen Skips. Mordecai blurts out that "Rigby sent him to the Moon". Not believing, Benson again asks where Skips is. Mordecai replies that they'll show him. A short time later, the four pile into the Cart. Mordecai and Rigby use the Power to play a song to be taken to the Moon. As Benson is saying "ha ha, very funny", thinking it's a joke, the Cart disappears, travels through space, and crash lands on the Moon, knocking the group out of the Cart onto the lunar surface. Looking around, many objects are on the Moon, including the bounce house, a broken soda machine and a small group of ducks. Rigby timidly admits that he sent "a bunch of stuff" to the Moon using the Power. Angry, Mordecai calls him a "drill bit" and ask him what else he sent. A large creature, appearing to be a conglomeration of Rigby, Mordecai and the Beef Burrito doll, is spotted by the group, chasing Skips. Mordecai sends Rigby and Benson, with the Power, to rescue Skips while he and Pops attempt to right the Cart. The creature has Skips in one hand as Rigby puts the Power on the ground, trying to come up with the words to use to save Skips. He starts to play a song on the keyboard, but the audio quickly fades and dies, Rigby announces that he thinks the batteries have died. The creature approaches Benson and Rigby as Pops and Mordecai set the Cart right. Recalling his earlier declaration that Hamboning would save his life, Rigby gives the keyboard to Benson and runs toward the creature. As the monster begins to put Skips in its mouth, Rigby begins Hamboning on its leg, distracting it enough for Skips to break free of its grip. Skips runs by, grabbing Rigby moments before the creature smashes a fist to the ground where he was standing. Skips jumps onto the Cart, which is driving away from the creature. With the monster gaining on them, Skips tells Rigby to use the keyboard. When Rigby tells him the batteries are dead, Skips punches through the dash of the Cart, pulling out some wires and connecting them to the Power. Rigby plays and the entire group chants "Take us home! Take us home!" The group disappears from the cart mere seconds before it is destroyed by the creature's fist. The group appears in Mordecai and Rigby's room in the House, the force of their landing shattering the drywall. Rigby lifts up the Power in triumph, which is promptly taken from him by Benson. Benson hands the keyboard to Skips, proclaiming that it's payback for sending him to the Moon. Skips immediately destroys it, to the disappointment of Mordecai and Rigby. Enraged, Benson demands the forty dollars he gave the pair back. They return the money to him, and Benson tells them to clean up the mess or be fired. He, Pops and Skips leave the room. Rigby notes that the hole from their wrestling match is still there (a circle of drywall surrounds it). When he asks if Benson will notice it, Mordecai covers it with a poster, proclaiming that "he won't now". Rigby calls him a genius, and the pair high-five. 'The Movie' In the distant future, Rigby leads a rebellion squadron (consisting of Benson, Skips, Hi-Five Ghost, Muscle Man, and Pops) against an evil cyborg named Mr. Ross and his army when he is erasing time. When Rigby and his team reach Ross's weapon, they find it is guarded by the future version of Mordecai, who is a cyborg himself and has discovered a transgression Rigby did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. When the team gets incapacitated, Benson sacrifices himself in order for Rigby to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as Rigby is about to travel back in time, Mordecai shows up and shoots Rigby when he hits the time travel button. In the present, Mordecai and Rigby barely keep themselves from being fired when they run late for work. When the space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground, future Rigby appears and tells the employees that when Mordecai and Rigby were in high school, they created a time machine that backfired, but created a "Timenado", a tornado with the ability to travel through space and time and was turned into a weapon by Mr. Ross. They later got expelled for blowing up the science lab. Furthermore, the future Rigby reveals that Mordecai shot him, shocking the park residences that Mordecai and Rigby have ended their friendship. Before dying, future Rigby tells present Rigby that he must "tell the truth" in order to save the universe, even if it costs him his friendship with Mordecai. When questioned about the details, Mordecai explains that they created the time machine because Rigby got into their dream college, College University, but Mordecai didn't. After the unfortunate ploy, Mr. Ross, their science teacher/volleyball coach at the time, was held responsible and sent to prison. Benson tries to convince everyone that the whole thing is a hoax, until Muscle Man finds a plasma shotgun and accidentally destroys Benson's car with it. After deliberating, the employees decide they need to use the ship to go to the past and stop the end of the universe. The group manages to get to the past (6 years in to be exact) but wind up damaging the engines in the process. Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost stay behind to fix the ship while Benson and Pops follow Mordecai and Rigby in finding the time machine. They succeed in slipping into the high school but are forced to split up when they're confronted by the volleyball team. With no other options, Mordecai and Rigby are forced to get help from their past selves, who have access to the science lab because Mr. Ross, who was feuding with Rigby after his antics cost the team the championship, was forced by Principal Dean to allow Rigby to do an extra credit assignment in order to pass. The extra credit assignment was the time machine Mr. Ross was creating. He was creating it for two reasons: go back in time and win the volleyball state championship and to "get revenge". After successfully convincing past Rigby to create a model volcano instead, the past selves leave the lab, giving the present pair enough time to destroy the time machine. Pops and Benson arrive late to the carnage, all beaten and bruised after their volleyball jock encounter. The group, assuming the work was over, head back to spaceship/time machine only to find the repairs stalled due to an encounter with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost's past selves. Complicating matters further is that temporal ruptures begin appearing just as the repairs are finished. Rigby, who had slipped away earlier, alerts them to the fact that past Mordecai and Rigby are heading to the high school to finish a second time machine Mr. Ross planted (although it is unknown where he got it). The employees race back to the science lab, but are quickly incapacitated by Mr. Ross and future Mordecai, allowing past Mordecai and Rigby to botch the time machine and create the Timenado. Mr. Ross then forces Rigby to admit the truth: he never got into College U, but Mordecai did, but he faked both Mordecai's rejection letter and his Acceptance letter in order to maintain their friendship. Mr. Ross then tries to kill Mordecai in the confusion, but future Mordecai intervenes, taking a heavy wound and forcing Mr. Ross to retreat. Upset over the duplicity, Mordecai angrily ends his friendship with Rigby, forcing Rigby to run off with the spaceship/time machine. Before dying, future Mordecai gives his present version his ship (which is also a time machine) and tells him to patch things up, saying what Rigby did was no excuse to side with Ross. As the group tries to rebound, a distress call from future Gene the Vending Machine prompts them to help out. Meanwhile, after a failed suicide attempt to drive into the sun, Rigby encounters Father Time, who is falling apart due to the Timenado, and is convinced to apologize to Mordecai. Rigby heads to the future and races back to the Timenado, but gets intercepted along with Mordecai by Mr. Ross at the crystal core. With Techmo's help, the duo manage to decapitate Ross and, after Rigby and Mordecai restore their friendship, they use plutonium to destroy the Timenado. They later convince past Rigby to apologize to past Mr. Ross before he's arrested, thus ending the issues between them and altering the future. Back in the present, Mordecai and Rigby agree that, despite how cool their future selves turned out, they won't let their friendship degrade to trying to kill each other, thus erasing their future selves from the timeline. The next day, as Benson catches them away from the park, the pair race back in the spaceship/ time machine with Rigby saying they'll "never be late again". Cast *Nathan Lane as Rigby *Steve Buscemi as Mordecai, Future Mordecai *Will Arnett as Mr. Ross *Jim Cummings as Benson, Muscle Man Production Release The film had a limited theatrical release in July 5, 1996 with a domestic gross of $273,644. The film was released on VHS on October 1, 1996, and made its television debut a little over a month later on November 29, 1996, on Cartoon Network. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the film featured four real-life songs including, "March of the Swivel Heads", "The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades" and "Pale Blue Eyes". Reception Critical response Ratings Awards & nominations Sequels Warner Bros. released three direct-to-video sequels related to Regular Show. The first was Regular Show in Space in 1998 on VHS, Regular Show in Space II in 1999 on VHS, and Regular Show in Space III: A Regular Epic Final Battle in 2000 on VHS. Trivia *Although Rigby is the main protagonist of the movie, ironically, it is Hi-Five Ghost who is the first one to note that strange things were happening, because he tells the others when future Rigby's ship crashed into the park. *The movie focuses more on Rigby than Mordecai. *The movie revealed that Mordecai and Rigby been best friends since they were toddlers. *Although Mordecai and Rigby were expelled that would make Mordecai not get his diploma. But in "More Smarter" Mordecai somehow has his diploma despite being expelled, although Mordecai stated in the movie that, after being expelled, he went to junior college instead. *The animation of the movie is the same as the show, although CGI was used for the moving spaceships, the Timenado, the time beams, Father Time, as well as the hallway inside the Timenado. *A trailer was first shown at Comic-Con on July 10, 2015. *The movie includes three more real-life songs, "March of the Swivel Heads", "The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades" and "Pale Blue Eyes". *The real-life show, "Everybody Loves Raymond" is mentioned. *Also another real-life media referenced by Ross (but not exactly mentioned) in the movie is "Back To The Future". Category:Movies